


Hold Me Close.

by Multikicker



Series: The 'Since I Fell' Universe [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angie is an amateur gadget crafter, F/F, Happiness tinged with tragedy, Movie Night, Overwatch!Ame, Targeter, Valkyrie - Freeform, down time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multikicker/pseuds/Multikicker
Summary: Targeter and Valkyrie have some downtime.Takes place between chapters 2 and 3 of Since I Fell For You.





	Hold Me Close.

**Author's Note:**

> "Hold me close and hold me fast,  
> the magic spell you cast,  
> this is la vie en rose...."  
> \- La Vie En Rose, as sung by Louis Armstrong

Amelíe Lacroix descended down the ramp of the Orca and back into the Watchpoint's hangar, taking off her recon visor as she walked towards the door. It opened before she got there, and she saw Angela rush into the hangar, hair tussled and glasses askew, wearing a faded yellow t-shirt and bright blue pajama pants under her open lab coat. She smiled as Angela dashed forward and threw her arms around her neck, running her hand through the doctor’s hair as they embraced. “You'd think you hadn't seen me in weeks, _cheríe…_ ” She quipped, returning the hug. “I can't help it, Amé.” Angela whispered, straightening her glasses absentmindedly. “I worry constantly, after what happened with Lena….” She closed her eyes, and Amelíe felt her grip tighten. “I don't want to lose you.” Amelíe gave a weary sigh, bringing Angela's chin up with her hand and meeting her love’s eyes. “You never will, _amour_ . I promised, didn't I?” Angela smiled and nodded, wiping her eyes. “ _Ja_ , you promised me. I'm just holding you to that.” They parted, and Amelíe took Angela's hand and squeezed, in what she hoped was a reassuring way. “What are we doing tonight then, Doctor Ziegler?” She asked, careful to not let any of her smirk show. “What else?” Angela replied, squeezing her hand back. “It's movie night.”

* * *

 

The old television blinked into life in the quarters they shared (Angela’s assigned room had been long since converted into a combination medical ward and blasted hellscape), and Amelíe slid the DVD they had chosen into the player. The movie began to play as she drew the blanket partly over herself, splaying out wearily onto the worn sofa. “Hey! You’re hogging!” Angela’s voice drifted from behind her, causing her to grin mischievously. “Well, I suppose you’ll have to lie on top of me, then.” She said, drawing back the blanket to let Angela in. Her love had ditched the lab coat, but still wore the faded t-shirt and sweatpants. Upon closer inspection, the shirt bore the words ‘Funny Joke’, as well as a small figure that was so faded it was unclear as to what it may have been. As Angela snuggled up against her, she wrapped an arm around her and pulled the covers back over them. Music began to play from the speakers as the screen turned red, silver lettering fading into view, spelling ‘Marvel Studios’.

* * *

Amelíe stared at the screen tiredly, and tried to become invested in the plot, the characters. Tried to distract herself from reality, from the things that she had seen. But every time she looked away from the television, her eyes fell back onto Angela, taking in her details. The colour of her untidy hair, the smile that always shone through her face, the way her glasses rested crookedly on her face. She memorised all of them, engraving the way her lover looked into her mind, just in case. It was like something from a nightmare. Seeing Lena, her friend, smile as she gunned down her own wife in cold blood, hearing the cruel things she had said, things meant to whittle away at Emily’s sanity and confidence. She looked at Angela, who was absorbed in the movie, and tried to stop herself from imagining her love doing those same things, from seeing in her mind’s eye everything her angel was being destroyed and replaced with a merciless killer.

Amelíe pushed the thoughts from her head, focussing instead on running her hands through Angela's hair and watching the movie. She would not let that happen.

* * *

 

Amelíe raised her eyebrow with surprise and confusion, gesturing at the screen in exasperation. “ _Sacre bleu,_ what is that woman wearing?!” She shouted, pointing at the redhead onscreen. “She is in spandex, with a fucking _boob window!_ She doesn't even have any armour! And they say she is the world's greatest assassin? She is using karate, and _tasers._ This hurts me, _cheríe._ This ‘Black Widow’ woman could not take any of us in a fight, let alone an army of literal space aliens!” She looked down at Angela to see her love giggling, and she subconsciously reached out and straightened her glasses. “It’s called suspension of disbelief, _liebe._ Just take it within the context of the movie. And besides,” and Angela gave her a sly glance, “I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing you in something like that~” Amelíe managed to stop her blush, and instead gave Angela an annoyed look. “I am flattered, but I must decline, _Madame Ziegler._ ” She said, holding back the ‘at this time’ that almost slipped out. She really didn’t need to give Angela more reasons to tease her. Her face stayed impassive as Angela pouted, but inside she smiled. The lighthearted banter she shared with her love was the most valuable thing in the world to her, excluding Angela herself.

Amelíe settled back into their spoon, intent on at least finishing the film, if only to say she had seen it, when a sudden exclamation from Angela caused her to jump. “Oh!” Her love shouted, snapping her fingers. Recovering her composure, she paused the movie and looked down at Angela again. “ _Quoi?_ ” Angela threw the covers off them and jumped up off the sofa, causing Amelíe to inhale as the cold air hit her skin. “I’ve got something for you, _liebe_ ….” Angela muttered excitedly, as she rummaged through the multifarious pockets of her lab coat. “I made it for you while you were away on mission, and I’ve only just remembered!” Amelíe groaned, already knowing what was coming. “Is this another one of your gadgets, _amour_? Do I have to remind you how they never work?” Her glasses askew, Angela pulled a small cylinder out of a pocket and held it up triumphantly. “This is different.” She snapped, coming back around to sit on the sofa again. “This is new, Amé, and I made it just for you. Pleeeeeease test it out?” Angela fluttered her lashes, and Amelíe knew she couldn’t refuse.

Uncapping the tube, she was rewarded with……..purple lipstick. “Lipstick? This is…….surprisingly tame, for you. Last time it was an upgrade for my visor that was supposed to let my see targets through walls, but instead let me see through your clothes, in _technicolour._ So forgive me if I seem a bit…..surprised.” She scrutinised the lipstick intensely. “Well, I figured something more benign would be better this time.” Angela said, not a bit abashed. Shrugging, Amelíe applied the lipstick, checking her pocket mirror as she did so. It looked nice, but she didn’t know what it was supposed to do. Angela leaned forward and snatched the lipstick from her hands once she had finished, and applied it to her own lips, then sealed the tube. “Alright, now here’s the tricky part.” Angela continued, pocketing the lipstick tube and moving closer to her. “Ready?” She asked. “Ready….for what?” Amelíe responded, giving her love a curious glance.

“For this.”

Angela grabbed her by the shoulder, and suddenly Amelíe found herself being kissed deeply. Her eyes widened, and she tasted something sweet in the lipstick. Then, her vision brightened and blurred, her eyes focusing on Angela and Angela alone. Every detail of her lover became more pronounced, and she reached up slowly to brush her hand through Angela’s hair. She saw the way the light shone through those blonde locks, the way her blue eyes glinted in the light of the television, how her glasses were finally straight and how she could see herself in them. She wrapped her arms around her Angel, and pulled her close, wrapping the two of them with the blanket again. There was nothing in her world right now except Angela, and from the look in the doctor’s eyes she felt the same about Amelíe.

Closing her eyes, Amelíe held Angela until she drifted off to sleep, and then slipped away herself.

* * *

 

Blinking, Amelíe opened her eyes as sunlight filtered into the room. There was a weight on top of her, and she looked down to see Angela sleeping there peacefully. She gave a tired smile, petting the doctor fondly before casting her thoughts back to the previous night. She had not expected Angela to have tinkered up something that worked - outside of her field, of course - let alone something that was downright and intentionally dangerous, at least in the concept of what it could do to the human psyche. And her angel had made it just for her. It was endearing, in a way. Concerning, but endearing. It was almost as if Angela had expected her to be undertaking a mass seduction, or something of that caliber, which was preposterous. She only had eyes for one woman, and that was the one currently sleeping in her arms. Still…….

 

She reached over into Angela’s pocket carefully and withdrew the tube of lipstick, moving it to her own pockets. It was dangerous, but useful. Better to be safe than sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this isn't Since I Fell chapter 3, but it's something I needed to write. The idea wouldn't go away.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed, and as always any comments or criticisms are welcome.
> 
> 'Til next time, then.


End file.
